Super Spritz
by Unknown567
Summary: After saving a doctors life Jaune receives something that will both affect him and the girls around him in unexpected and lovely ways. Maybe good things come to those who are patient and good. For ages 18 and up. Rated M for sexual themes, light language, and body manipulation in a way.


_**Hey there i'm back sorry for the wait was busy with school. Anyway the idea for this story cme from a comic series I was reading and thought to implement this into a fic. So read and review. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC the doctor.**_

* * *

Jaune arc was just simply walking down the street in the city of Vale heading back to Beacon. He was returning from the bookstore after getting his favorite comic book. He was about to turn around the block when he saw a man being beaten down in the alleyway by two thugs. "Ow-rehh-ooff. Wait gentlemen are you sure there's no way we can talk about this like civilized beings" said the muggee. "How about you give us what's in that briefcase and then we'll leave ya alone" said one of the thugs as they were about to continue when a something hard bashed against his head and knocked him unconscious. The other thug turned to see the blonde knight with his weapons at the ready. "Who. The Hell. Are You?" he said threateningly at young man who just stood his ground. "Someone who's going to not let you hurt that man anymore" Jaune answered as the thug just laughed at him as if he told a very funny joke. "Whatever kid I guess i'll have to take care of you as we-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the thug managed to say before being tasered from behind. As he fell it revealed the man from earlier with a stun rod coming out of his sleeve; "well that takes care of those simpletons" he said while getting up and straightening his clothes out before walking up to the hunter in training.

"Thanks, for the diversion I would have never been able to use my hidden stunner if they were over me like that. Ah, but where are my manners Dr. Madwell Hatterson, and you are?" he said introducing himself. "Jaune Arc" said the young hunter as they shook hands. "Well Jauney since you got me out of a jam I suppose I should reward and this will probably be the perfect way to test it" Hatterson said as he opened the case he was carrying earlier that the thugs wanted to reveal several miniature spray vials within. "You see I study both human and faunas anatomy + physiology and use both science combined with magic to help better evolve their properties. I believe to have done that with my newly patented 'Super Spritz' a formula to modify the user's body to their highest potential" the Doctor explained. Jaune just looked at the intellectual confused wondering what this has to do with him. "You see right now it only works on females and after my last 'testing' let's just say nobody will even want to breathe in the air around me, so I need you to do a few tests on some of your female friends and give me back the results in a few days" he said. "What! are you serious?" the knight asked incredulously. "Uh.. yeah pretty sure. Here's the key to a condo I own for this type of experiments; just be sure not to cause any unnecessary damage, Please" Madwell said before giving Jaune two vials, a key, and a card. "I must be going now Ta-ta Mr. Arc call me and maybe we can do lunch!" The doctor said as he walked off leaving the boy flabbergasted.

"Wow this place looks so big and fancy as well!" said the enthusiastic leader of Team RWBY as they were in the luxury condo Madwell loaned Jaune. What were you thinking Jaune using Ruby as a guinea pig, what if something bad were to happen how are you going to explain this to her sister. Actually Yang will just rip my sides out and stick her gauntlets into them firing it as they blow my back out of my body showing remnants of my spinal cord. Jaune thought to himself as he looked at the plate of cookies in front of him as he held the Super Spritz in his hand as Ruby was busy looking around the place. You know what screw it I should probably just do it and if anything goes wrong I could just say the doctor forced me to do it, he thought as he sprayed the formula on the cookies and walked over to the young girl with the treats in hand. "Here you go from the one of the best bakeries in the city" he said to her though somewhat nervously, but luckily the young huntress was busy devouring the goods laid in front of her. "Roww graun vorr de est" she tried to say with her mouth full but it was all muffled and crumbs were spilling out. "So Ruby… how do you feel… I mean with the way school is and all of that" Jaune asked to see how she is affected.

When she finished she began to tell what was going on with her team and how they were doing. "-and then yang replied with 'that's cold… Weiss cold" she said as the two started laughing. "How did Weiss react to that?" he asked wondering what it would be like. "Well she-" was all the young girl could say as she suddenly started to feel all hot and strange all of a sudden and collapsed on the ground shaking. "RUBY!" Jaune said kneeling down to the redhead to see if she was okay. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" he asked; however when he started hearing moans of a good type he realised she wasn't in pain rather was in ecstasy. Ruby felt pleasure all over her body and needed release but, the felt her body shifting and changing in ways she didn't know. Jaune looked at the girl before him as she was becoming something else. Her size begins to expand causing her clothes to rip and shred making her bare as the day she was born; her hair started to grow as well maintaining its color and tone. Her body seems to reduce in cuteness and increase in sexiness; when it was over he didn't recognize the girl before him.

She was 5'5 with waist length hair that spikes down, with an ahoge on the top of her head. She has red eyes and most of all a bode definitely not that of a 15 year old as the measurements were 86/56/83. "Ruby is that you?" Jaune asked the lady laying in front of him as she calmed down and looked at him inquisitively before smiling at him in a cute way that only the red huntress know how. "Why silly Jaune of course it's me who else would it be" she said in a calm and almost playful way; her voice sounded a bit more mature but, still high as if it was a little girl in a lady's body. "Now how about we have some fun?" she said playfully as she inched closer to the blonde. "FUN?" he said as the female then jumped on him pushed him to the ground with him yelling what's going on. Ruby just giggled and slipped her hand beneath the boy's pants looking for her target. Finding it she felt it hardening slightly looking at the boy's red face, but surprisingly he resisted. Nope. Nope. Nope this is not happening i'm leaving" he said getting up trying to reach for the door only for the girl to grab his wrist and lay her head on his shoulder next to his with the other arm around his body rubbing his chest in a sensual manner. "Let me take care of you Jaune" she said as her hands went for whatever was keeping his clothes on his body. "T-T-This i-isn't ri-i-i-ight" he tries to say only for the redhead to ignore him and continue. "Come on, Jaune this will be between you and me" Ruby said as she kissed all around the neck which was the final straw. He turned her around to face him and clashed his lips against hers reveling in the the sweet taste of her. He places his hands on the soft skin and begins feeling over every inch of it making her moan as he takes this as his chance to enter his tongue and dance with hers.

 **At the dorm of Team RWBY…**

"Where in Oum's name is Ruby" says the ever uptight Weiss Schnee as her and Ruby were supposed to be studying half an hour ago. "Relax Ice Queen i'm sure she's just having fun with vomit-boy. Something you could be having too if you'd just give him the chance" said Yang as she was more focused on her three hour ritual of grooming her hair than worrying about her sister. The heiress just scoffed looking at the final member of the team looking for support, but Blake just turns around and continues reading her book not wanting to be a part of a any of this. "Ugghh" she just groans with her hands up in the air and storms out of the room frustrated.

 **Back in the Condo…**

Ruby slowly gurgles as she bobs her head back and forth on Jaune's manhood which wasn't small or big just normal which was fine with her. She releases it licks the slit at the tip making the nude blonde groan harder, Ruby resumes sucking the rod as she then strokes whatever part isn't covered by her mouth as her other hand strokes herself. "Ugghh.. Ruby" he said glad he didn't leave when he had the chance. He reaches forward and cups her tight butt reveling in the pillowy and firm flesh. This continued for several moments the only sounds being moans and grunts and then he pulls her up and begins kissing all over her body as the huntress just stood there and allowed him. "Stroke me" Jaune requested as the female team leader complies and grips the rod once again and rubs it up and down getting groans along with compliments as he then cupped Ruby's butt cheeks and lifted her up.

Ruby's legs wrapped around Jaune's. Jaune rubbed his manhood up against her entrance that had Ruby's juices start to flow. Ruby started to moan in desperation, lowering her head down. "Jaune,…uh, stick it in me."

Jaune had no problem giving the huntress just want she needed. He lined up his manhood with her core and stuck it in. Ruby arched his back and threw her head back screaming in pain as Jaune groan from the sweet heated pleasure.

He felt Ruby's warm inner walls wrap around his manhood. Her juices flowed down her hole to coat the knight's manhood. After a moment to let them both get use to the feeling Jaune started to move inside of Ruby as Ruby held onto him.

Jaune pounded deep inside of the huntress, having her moan out his name. Her tits bounced with every thrust. "Uh, it's so hard, it's so good." Her moans got louder as she felt Jaune push further inside her.

Jaune lustfully gazed at Ruby's bouncing tits in front of his face. He kept up a steady pace inside of Ruby. Ruby's walls contracted around his manhood more, jerking off the blonde's rod. Jaune's breath grew heavy as the pounding continue.

Jaune then brought Ruby back down to her feet and turned her around to have her bent over on his dressing room's dresser. He grabbed a hold of her hips and started up his pace again. He closed his eyes and bent over her to pound further into her core.

"Ah, not so rough," Ruby moaned.

Jaune tried to hold himself back, but couldn't due to the excitement of doing his first girl. Ruby's moans were like music to his hungry ears. He groaned as he felt the core accepting his manhood. "Ah, it feels so good."

Ruby's body was burning up in lust. Her eyes were open halfway in a hazy lust. Every time Jaune pounded into her she forgot more and more about what she was supposed to do, something that had to do with studying she thinks. "Jaune, Jaune, ah, Jaune…" She couldn't stop saying the JNPR leader's name.

Jaune then took Ruby over to his chair. He sat with Ruby on his lap once again cupping Ruby's rear end. Ruby rode on top of him. Her body heated up even more feeling every inch of Jaune's rock hard rammed his manhood in mercilessly and started to pump in and out of Ruby's vice tight flower. Ruby yelped like a dog as she was invaded by his energized tool.

"Oh Gods Ruby! You're so tight!" Jaune cried out leaning in forward putting his hands over hers as well and helping her knead her soft fleshy mounds of pure joy. He kept thrusting, pulling out savagely and pushing back in like a piston, Ruby's juices splashing up against his pelvis. Ruby could feel her vagina tightening around his member.

"Do me faster Jaune! Faster, Harder!" She cried out. Jaune complied and thrusted harder and faster than she wanted, He sped up rapidly making her butt cheeks and thighs jiggle from the pure force of his powerful thrusts. The tightening in Ruby's core was unbearable for both parties as she came, releasing her juices on him. Ruby cried out as she shot out a stream of her clear womanly juice all over him. The sensation for Jaune was unbearable as Ruby removed herself from him and stroked vigorously He let out a low moan as he shot out each thick rope of hot cum and she jerked his off rod at her chest and face, shooting more and more of his load onto her cute face and her large breast. He collapsed by her side breathing heavily, his tool still squirting out small amounts of cum. Ruby, filled with lust, turned around and sucked off his semi erect member, drinking in the semen it was still squirting. She swallowed the hot, salty and sticky goo and lay back down next to Jaune, who was smiling contently falling in to a deep sleep as he cupped one of Ruby's breasts and fell asleep with the Redhead.

It was early in the morning as Wiess woke up to the glare of the sun and got up to look at her partner's bunk to see a huge lump in the bed. Nodding in disappointment she removed the covers only to look in horror and shriek awakening the other two girls as well. "What is it now!" Yang yelled upset that she was not getting any of her beauty sleep as Blake just yawned. They both looked up to where the heiress was looking only to see the 15 year old ruby sleeping with nothing but her cape on. "What is Ruby doing naked!?" asked Weiss; "Probably just another sugar rush" the blonde sister said non-nonchalant, "It has happen before" Blake said assuredly as they remembered the last time when their leader drunk an entire bucket of energy drinks on a dare and... Let's just it made Nora look like a couch potato/ hippie. "Right well lets wake her up" the youngest Schnee suggested as they woke up the the scythe wielder for another day.

Jaune woke up back in his dorm glad that he was able to get away with what happened yesterday. _When they were on the bullhead heading back he noticed Ruby changing back to her original state and slowly waking making him freak out on what she was about to say. "Jaune... Thanks for the cookies" she said sluggishly and blacks out._ Jaune realized that she does not remember anything on what happened to her and what they did. He was lucky that her team was asleep and he just had to tuck her in bed with the cape as it was the only clothing intact. Jaune knew this was risky but, hey considering the reward is greater than the risk he's all up for it now he has just one more question.

"How will I convince Weiss to come to the Condo?" he asked himself.

* * *

 **There done and done will do a different girl each chapter going through a different transformation. Review and I will update as soon as I can.**


End file.
